I Do Believe In Angels
by The Blood King
Summary: (This story takes place between 5.17 and 5.18) Cas warps the boys to Florida to challenge Lucifer a second time aboard a pirate ship. He assures them that with the help of a proper army, they are ready for the final battle. However, Dean and Sam still remain sceptical about Cas's sudden irrational initiative, and are reluctant to engage in his crazy warfare strategy.
1. Chapter 1

The clock on the wall ticks by slowly. Tick. Tock. The plastic hands struggle on and on towards the eleventh hour.

Sam is sitting in a worn green armchair, with a beer in one hand and his head stuck between the pages of Revelations. Dean sits at a table, with an identical beer and an open newspaper. He glances wearily at the clock.

"Hey Sammy, I'm gonna hit the hay." he yawns.

Sam looks up from his book, and glances from his brother to the clock. "Dean...it's not even eleven."

"I'm tired, ok?" Dean says defensively. "We've got a long drive ahead of us to Ohio."

"It doesn't usually bother you..." Sam shrugs, and returns to Revelations. "Well whatever. Set the alarm for six so we can get breakfast."

Dean abandons his beer on the chipped wooden table and stretches his arms behind his head. "'Night Sammy."

Sam nods without removing his eyes from the page. Dean lands on the springy mattress, which feels unusually comfortable. His head barely hits the pillow when he eyes shut and he drifts away from reality...

* * *

Dean is roused by a salty sea breeze blowing through his prickly brown hair, and the caw of seagulls circled above in the vast blue sky. He shields his eyes from the dazzling sun and sits up on the sand. Squinting, he scans the horizon and suddenly spots a shape lying flat on the beach: a body which is all too recognisable.

"Sam?" he calls, and dashes urgently across the bumpy surface of the sand to aid his brother.

Sam's eyes are closed, but his chest rises and falls with each healthy breath.

"Sammy, wake up!" Dean says impatiently, slapping his face repeatedly, until he senses a shadow looming over his shoulder.

His head spins round and he clutches his heart to avoid a heart attack. "Holy crap, Cas!"

"Sorry to frighten you Dean." he says plainly, standing boldly with his trenchcoat flapping in the wind.

"Where are we?" Dean asks. "Is this Heaven?"

"Of course not. You know I can no longer enter the kingdom of Heaven, Dean..." Cas says. His expression hints at the pain inside of him as he looks to the floor.

"Oh...right...sorry Cas, I forgot." Dean says apologetically. "Cas, why won't Sam wake up?"

"Only I can wake him." Cas explains.

He stoops down and touches Sam gently on the forehead. Sam blinks, blinded by the sunlight, and sits up instantly.

"Dean? Cas? Where is this place?"

"I've just been asking the same question..." Dean says, eyeing Cas suspiciously. "C'mon, Cas, we want answers."

"I've brought you to the south coast of Florida. We're going on a little...journey..."

"Where?"

Cas inhales bravely. "We're going to find Lucifer."

"What?" Sam frowns. "Now?"

"I know of his current whereabouts." Cas says, a little unconvincingly. "It's time to battle."

"But what about Sam?" Dean snaps angrily. "You're leading him straight to the Devil!"

Cas sighs. "I was reluctant on bringing your brother with us. However, I figured that we would need all the help we could get. Besides: I doubt you would go anywhere without him."

Dean nods understandingly. "So c'mon: where's the Devil's Lair? Some underground cave beneath the waves?"

Cas turns on the spot and points out towards the sea. "There."

Sam and Dean step forward and squint their eyes. The sun dazzles off the crests of the waves, so the horizon is barely visible. However, upon closer examination, their eyes can just about make out the distinct shape of a ship's mast.

"What? Lucifer's riding a ship?" Sam says sceptically. "Since when was the Devil one for sailing the high seas?"

"Lucifer and his army on onboard preparing to attack." Cas explains. "We don't have much time before they strike."

"So why don't you just drop us onboard so we can sink that bastard?" Dean suggests.

"Ambush without preparation would be foolish." Cas scalds him like a schoolteacher. "We need to gather an army."

"And where are we gonna gather an army out here?" Sam asks, still sceptical of Castiel's plan.

"I know some...people..." he says secretively. "Follow me."

He leads the way across the beach further inland, his treachcoat still flapping noisily behind him. Dean and Sam exchange wary glances before following in his sandy footsteps.


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them walk for what feels like miles. Sam estimates the time by judging the position of the afternoon sun as it slowly sinks towards the horizon. The beach around them has since turned to grassy dunes, and palm trees have started to creep up.

"How much further, Cas?" he asks, showing fatigue.

"We are getting closer." Cas says patiently.

Despite Cas's promise, the sky grows darker as the foliage gradually becomes more dense. Soon, they are trapped in a jungle of looming black trees.

Dean's eyes dart nervously between the trees as he stays close to Cas. "Cas, where are you taking us?"

"Trust me, Dean." he assures him. "I know what I'm doing."

He stands in the moonlit clearing and opens his arms. Sam and Dean watch in anticipation.

"I come in peace." he speaks clearly into the eerie forest air.

The shot is so sudden, that neither Cas nor Dean have time to react. Sam cries out, and Dean spots a wound on his brother's arm. He reaches for his firearm, only to find he has forgotten it in the motel. Instead, he rushes to his brother's aid.

"Cas, what was hell was that?" Dean asks, inspecting the wound on Sam's arm.

"It's Sam...they don't trust him..."

"Who?"

Cas places a finger to his lips, signifying silence. He edges closer towards the trees. "It's me, Castiel...show yourselves."

Dean watches anxiously as several silhouettes step out of the shadows, all wielding weapons ranging from knives to guns to even hammers, lead pipes and slingshots. They wear ripped t-shirts and jeans, showing scarred muscular flesh.

All of them are male; some with stubble, some with beards, but all with mud painted on their hard-faced cheeks, like camouflaged scavengers waiting to pounce. Four, five, six...Dean can barely count them all as more emerge from the darkness.

"Castiel...where have you been, man?" the smallest and stockiest greets him open-armed.

"I want to know which one of you shot Sam Winchester." he growls, demandingly.

"Isn't this the same Sam Winchester that started the apocalypse?" a tall slender man asks in a disgusted tone.

"Regardless of his sins, he is still my friend." Cas says assertively. He scans the men's faces with a fierce snarl, waiting for a response.

"Well..." the stocky man shrugs. "Any friend of Castiel is a friend of ours." He turns to address his comrades. "Fix him up, boys."

Cas nods his head towards Dean. Dean reluctantly lets go of his brother, and Sam staggers towards the mysterious men. Two of them lift him by the arms and carry him away into the trees.

"So if that's Sam...then you must be Dean?" the leader inquires.

"Depends who's asking." Dean snarls.

"Dean, these men are friends of mine." Cas informs him. "When their town was under siege by Lucifer's army, I rescued them and raised them to be hunters like you."

Dean stutters as he tries to comprehend what Cas has just said. "You...wait...you...what?!"

"These men were the only survivors of that town. They were doing everything they could to fend for themselves...even killing their fellow brothers and sisters. Dean, this is the kind of strength we need for our army."

"It's an honour to meet you, Dean." the stocky man offers his hand to him. "The name's Rufus. Castiel has told us all about you."

"In fact, you're all he'll talk about." another man with dark hair adds.

Cas looks away, embarrassed. Dean cannot contain his smile as he willingly shakes Rufus's hand.

"We must retreat to the bunker." Cas warns. "It's not safe out here in the open."

The hunters obey Cas's orders without question and march off into the depths of the forest. Cas nods to Dean and the pair follow closely behind.

* * *

Tick. Tock. The clock ticks in time with the swaying of the ship on the swell of the sea.

Lucifer watches the hands wearily with his feet up on the table of the captain's desk, which is littered with maps. On the floor beside him, the captain's body lies; twisted, lifeless and rotting. There is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Lucifer sighs.

A demon enters cautiously, closing the door gently behind her. "Sir...we have news from the lookout...I cannot be certain...but..."

"Just spit it out already for god's sake." he snaps.

"I cannot be certain but...we may have sighted the Winchesters."

Lucifer lifts his legs from the table and leans forward. "The Winchesters? Already?"

"Again, we cannot be certain, Sir." she says quickly. "The lookout assures us that he saw three men standing on the shore this afternoon."

"And where did they go?"

"They headed further inland, Sir."

"Interesting..." Lucifer ponders. It wasn't like the Winchesters to walk away from an imminent battle. Maybe they weren't aware of his presence? Well now he was aware of theirs...what was the next step?

"We're heading to shore." he says shortly.

"What...now?" the demon asks anxiously.

"No, you're right...we're being way too eager." Lucifer considers. "Ok, send one of the grunts over there to inspect: we need to be sure it's them."

"Of course, Sir." she nods obediently and heads for the door.

"Oh, but before you go." he stops her, and gestures towards the decaying body on the floor. "Could you drop that overboard? We don't need vermin on this ship."

The demon nods again, and lifts the body over her shoulder and out the door. Lucifer slams it behind her with a flick of the wrist, and returns to watching the clock.

* * *

The hunters lead them to a 'bunker' which appears nothing more than a large green tent in the depths of the jungle, decorated with vines in an attempt to conceal it from outsiders.

Sam is carried through and placed on a sort of operating-table in the centre compartment, where a man twiddles with a pair of tweezers to extract the bullet from his skin. Dean watches from the background, slightly reassured.

"They are good people, Dean." Cas promises him. "I have chosen them based on these characteristics."

"And their ability to carry a gun." Dean adds cynically.

Cas frowns, hurt at the remark. "No Dean, I did not choose violent men! Don't you see? I chose people who were like you!"

Dean looks at Cas in bewilderment, and slight horror; but with a hint of adoration. "Do you really see me as the perfect hunter, Cas? I mean, I've killed a lot of innocent people just because they were possessed, without a second thought to the person trapped inside! Hell, I broke the first seal!"

"Of course you're perfect, Dean." Cas assures him. "Why else would Michael choose you as his vessel?"

Dean holds Cas's gaze as he considers this notion. Was he really the definition of perfection? A washed-up love-starved alcoholic, who worshipped a dead-beat dad and spent every day nursing his baby brother just so he had a purpose in life? Cas obviously thought so...


	3. Chapter 3

Once the bullet is extracted from Sam's arm, he is bandaged up and fed a tin of beans. He watches the flickering electric lamp as Cas and Dean approach him.

"How you holding up, Sammy?" Dean asks.

"I suppose this means I'm out of action for a while." he sighs, clutching his wound. "Why did you go and tell them that I was the bad guy, Cas?"

"They wanted answers, so I obliged." Cas explains bluntly.

"So is this your 'army'? Seven guys carrying slingshots?"

"There will be more." he assures them. "I will gather them by tomorrow morning. Then, we can battle Lucifer."

"What? Me, you, Sam and the Seven Dwarves?" Dean sneers. "I hate to tell you this, Cas, but I don't think we stand a chance!"

"Trust me, Dean." Cas pleads. "I know what I'm doing."

A gust of wind and Cas vanishes from sight. Dean and Sam are left sitting on one of the makeshift bunks beneath the canopy of the tent, listening to the buzzing of the lamp hanging above their heads.

"Are you buying this, Dean?" Sam asks abruptly. "One day, Cas is down-in-the-dumps about his dad and drinking from the bottle; the next, he's training an army to battle Lucifer."

"Maybe we're just out of options?" Dean suggests.

"But do you really want to see more innocent people killed for our sake?" Sam says, lowering his voice.

"This is the apocalypse, Sam. Innocent people are dying every day. If we can make them die for a cause, then at least they go down fighting."

Suddenly, Cas reappears before them.

"Well?" Sam raises his eyebrows. "Where's the rest of your 'army'?"

"I have summoned the others." Cas assures him. "They should arrive by tomorrow. In the meantime, I must ask something of you."

He turns to the seven men, who are busy sharpening their blades and lining up their bullet rounds, and attracts their attention. They look up from their individual tasks and listen intently.

"I thank you for your patience these past few days." he begins like a professional politician. "Finally, the Winchesters have arrived. And as I promised, they are here to help us."

There is a round of cheering and applause. Sam and Dean shy away from their new-found fans as Cas continues with his speech.

"These two brothers are by far the best hunters to ever bless this earth. They are warriors of neither Heaven nor Hell. They are their own leaders. They are warriors of free-will. And together, we have one goal: to destroy Lucifer and end the apocalypse."

Another frenzy of whistling and whooping.

"So I ask you, Sam and Dean," Cas turns to face the brothers. "If you would be willing to do so, I ask that you teach these men your ways."

"What? _Teach_ them?" Dean frowns.

Cas nods. "You are truly the only people experienced and able enough to train these men into fully-fledged hunters. I have guided them through the basics you have shown me. But now I pass the duty over to you."

Dean looks between the dirty mud-splattered faces of the men, and in the dim light of the electric lamps, he sees a glimmer of hope reflected in their eyes, resembling his own reflection. He understands the responsibilities ahead of him, and chooses to accept them.

"Alright." Dean nods with a smile that displays a false confidence. "We'll do it. won't we, Sam?"

Sam looks awkwardly at his brother, making no attempt to disguise his dismay. Dean ignores this and continues smiling as his students step forward to grasp his hand and embrace their tutor. Cas watches proudly from the sidelines and nods his approval.

"So." Dean declares, clasping his hands together. "Where do we start?"

* * *

On the vast expanse of moonlit sand, a shadowy figure appears. All is silent except for the sound of the tide rolling gently onto the shore.

The demon strolls north, towards the trees which border the beach. She is Lucifer's right-hand man...or woman; the one he entrusts with the command of all other demon aboard his ship.

Although she was his most loyal servant, however, she was also her own person. She had therefore taken it upon herself to decide that this was no job for a simple grunt: she would be the one to investigate the whereabouts of the Winchesters.

The demon marches purposely through the trees, wearing a pair of denim shorts and a khaki jacket. About her, not even the insects stir and she advances closer towards the clearing where the light of the lamps attracts the moths. Foolish humans. Did they really think they could conceal themselves from Satan himself?

She creeps closer and closer towards the vine-covered tent, careful not to rustle the leaves beneath her feet. She stops just short of the entrance and inspects the ground. With the toe of her boot, she scatters some of the leaves to reveal a cloth; a Devil's Trap painted upon it.

Foolish humans. She rolls her eyes, and kicks the cloth with her foot so it creases, but does not enter. Instead, she waits.

* * *

Within minutes, the hunters are hard at work, learning how to reload faster, how to enchant holy water, how to perform exorcisms. Throughout the night, Dean visits each of his students to check upon their progress, and is soon able to identify them by their nicknames.

"Remember to say it clearly, Thud." he says to a bulky-looking man as he dangles a crucifix over a bucket of water, before passing over to the tall slender man. "And Ace, remember that a salt line has to be unbroken to keep out demons."

Dean swaggers over to the corner of the tent only to find a small man with sharp features peering into Sam's jacket.

"You won't find anything worth your time in there, Pockets." Dean sighs.

The man retreats without a word to merge with the rest of the group. While Dean is alone, Cas sees the opportunity to congratulate him.

"I think you're doing a fantastic job." he compliments him.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean smiles immodestly. "You didn't do such a bad job yourself." He pats him affectionately on the shoulder.

"But I must alert you to your brother's...unusual behaviour." Cas mutters darkly.

The pair of them glance over their shoulders at Sam, who lies flat on his bunk staring blankly at the roof of the tent.

"He appears somewhat detached from the rest of the group." Cas explains. "He's not fulfilling the role of teaching as I hoped."

Dean abandons Cas and strolls towards the bunk. Sam doesn't acknowledge his arrival and continues to examine the creases in the green fabric of the canopy.

"Yo, what's going on, Sam?" Dean asks. "Why aren't you helping me train these guys up to fight demons?"

"I'm just not in the mood to play patience at the moment, Dean." Sam says bluntly. "My arm aches like hell and I'm exhausted. And it really stinks in here. When was the last time these men washed?"

"It's the smell of sweat, blood and tears." Dean exclaims. "The smell of _man_."

"Whatever turns you on..." Sam mutters. "I'm going out for some fresh air."

He uses all his effort to lift his weight off the mattress, flinching with every move.

"Whoa, maybe you should rest for tonight." Dean suggests, holding out his hand for assistance, but Sam pushes it away.

"I'm fine, Dean." he assures his brother. "I just need some space, that's all."

Sam limps out of the tent and into the night. Dean watches and his brow wrinkles with worry.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam steps outside into the open air and inhales the aroma of the fallen leaves and the sleeping flowers. Although the jungle is alive with smells, there is a mysterious silence which lingers amongst the trees.

Sam stops and glances around. There's nobody about. He decides to risk stepping further away from the tent and into the moonlight. No further than a few meters away, a shape emerges from the darkness.

"Sam Winchester." the woman smiles, wearing a khaki jacket and denim shorts. "It's a pleasure to meet you on such a romantic night like this."

"One of Lucifer's lackeys I presume." Sam groans. "What do you want with me?"

"Just come with me without kicking and screaming and everything will be fine." she smiles sweetly.

"You want me to go and say 'yes' to Lucifer? And you thought I would come _quietly_?" Sam scoffs. "I'm not that desperate yet."

"Not at all." the demon shakes her head calmly. "Lucifer just wants to chat. I think he said something about...a peace pact?"

Sam raises an eyebrow. Now she's got his attention.

"That's right." she grins. "Lucifer is agreeing to hold off the apocalypse for a little while longer...as long as you're compliant."

Sam checks over his shoulder. The artificial glow of the electric light flickers with activity through the entrance of the tent. He hears a round of cheering and congratulations as the hunters crack open a beer. They wouldn't miss him if he was gone for a few minutes.

"If I go with you..." he compromises. "I come straight back, ok?"

"No one said anything about you being held captive, Mr Winchester." she smiles innocently. "Take my hand."

The demon offers her hand politely. Sam reluctantly steps forward into the long grass and the pair are absorbed into the shadows.

* * *

Deep within the hold of the ship, it is difficult to determine the passage of time in the perpetuating darkness. The only reminder is the constant ticking of the clock on the wall. Tick. Tock. Although time passes slowly, there is a sense of foreboding with each second that passes.

As the clock strikes midnight, Lucifer's heart skips a beat. For a moment, he thinks he has avoided the inevitable. But no less than a second later, the radio switches on and begins to buzz. Lucifer's eyes dart from the clock to the radio as a voice crackles through the static.

"Lucifer..." the voice speaks faintly. "Have...you found...your vessel?"

Lucifer leans in towards the speakers of the radio. "I have _a_ vessel. Not my _true_ vessel, but it'll do."

"I refuse...to fight you...without a suitable vessel..." the radio replies. "But once...we have the vessels...we must fight."

There is a moment of silence as Lucifer stares into the speakers, preparing a response. "You know, it's not too late to call this all off, brother."

"I cannot allow...you to...roam the earth...freely, Lucifer...destroying our father's...creations... This is...the way it has...to be..."

The static falters and the radio switches itself off. Lucifer is left sitting with his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers to his lips as he ponders his next move. Suddenly, the door opens, and his prayers are answered.

"Sam Winchester? Is that really you?" Lucifer laughs mockingly.

Sam staggers through with a bandaged arm and a demon's claws firmly grasping his shoulder.

"You said you wanted to 'talk'?" Sam snarls.

"I do, I do." the Devil assures him. "Alone."

He knocks the demon backwards with a flick of his finger and slams the door behind her.

"Now; down to business." he smiles, and addressing Sam with a gesture. "We both know that you're going to say yes and accept me into your body." He winks suggestively, causing Sam to revile. "However, there's still the issue of Dean..."

"Dean?" Sam growls. "What does Dean have to do with this?"

"Oh come on, Sam," Lucifer snickers. "We both know that Dean is the destined vessel of Michael. You know, the one who's supposed to try and stop me?"

Sam shrugs. "So?"

"So, I need a worthy opponent." he explains. "If we're going to speed things up a little, I need Dean to hurry up and say 'yes' to Michael."

"That's not gonna happen. I won't let it happen."

"Oh, but it will happen." Lucifer grins smugly. "Believe me, that's the only reason I haven't wiped Dean off the face of the earth yet. But if you're confident that he won't say 'yes'...it can be arranged."

Sam stirs with discomfort, but retains his posture. "Dean won't say 'yes'...I won't say 'yes'. You'll have to kill us both."

Lucifer leans back in his chair and rolls his eyes. "How sickeningly sweet. I was going to make an offer. A proposal."

Sam nods. "I'm listening."

Lucifer leans forward once again. His eyes darken in the shade of the lamp which buzzes above their heads. "Say 'yes' to me, here and now, and I won't hurt Michael's vessel. I'll spare Dean."

Sam locks eyes with Lucifer but does not respond.

"That's a fair deal, don't ya think?" he says temptingly. "Are you really gonna turn down an offer like that?"

Sam sticks to his sincere silence. This peace-pact could not override the promise between him and Dean to never say 'yes'.

"Going once...going twice...and gone." Lucifer sighs regretfully and claps his hands with finality. "Well, let me know when you're ready to accept your destiny. Until then...see you around, Sam."

He waves his hand and the door swings open. The subservient demon waiting patiently outside steps in and grabs Sam by the arm to transport him back to shore. Sam's eyes remain transfixed on Lucifer before vanishing from sight.

* * *

Dean sits up in his bunk bed; around him, the hunters have fallen into a drunken slumber, spread out carelessly on the floor surrounded by drained cans of ale. He is the last one standing, and continues to sip from a bottle of whisky as though it were apple juice.

"You shouldn't worry, you know." Cas's voice says gently. Dean doesn't even glance sideways. He's too used to Cas's random appearances.

"It's been over an hour." Dean mutters. "Over an hour and he still isn't back."

"Sam is perfectly capable of protecting himself." Cas reassures him. "Lucifer would never want to attack his own vessel."

"But what if he's gone to say 'yes'?" Dean hisses. Cas doesn't reply.

Eventually, Sam appears at the entrance of the tent, unscathed. Dean jumps up from his seat and approaches his brother. Cas expects them to embrace, but instead, Dean slaps him straight across the face.

"Ow..." Sam hisses, clutching his cheek with his unwounded arm. "What the hell was that for?"

"You've been gone for an hour, Sam!" Dean shouts, a little too loudly. The men on the floor begin to stir.

"So? You're not my mother!"

"Where have you been?"

Sam sighs. "To see Lucifer."

Dean's heart stops. "Why?"

"He wanted to make a deal." he continues reluctantly.

"What kind of deal?" Dean demands.

"He said he would protect you if I said 'yes'." Sam confesses shamefully.

Dean's anger melts away as he internalises Sam's intentions. In place of an apology, he hugs his brother. Sam accepts the embrace and pats him slowly on the back.

"You don't need to worry about me." Dean mumbles into Sam's shoulder. "Just take care of yourself. You understand?"

Sam nods.


	5. Chapter 5

The sunlight peeks through the gaps in the treetops, barely illuminating the forest floor below. The boys are up, and are washing their faces over a tub of rainwater. Dean rubs his cheeks and examines his stubble in the reflection.

"Man, I need a shave." he tells Sam, and lowers his voice a little. "Otherwise I'll start looking like these apes."

"These guys have been struggling out here for almost a week now, according to Cas." Sam explains, appalled at Dean's remark. "We've barely been here for 24 hours."

"Well hopefully we won't be here for much longer..." Dean adds, as Cas appears at the entrance of the tent.

"Hey Cas!" he calls, capturing the attention of all those in the room. "What's the plan?"

"The plan..." Cas repeats slowly, as though trying to recall a distant memory. "I'm going to take you both to meet a few more of my friends."

"Well you heard the man!" Rufus addresses his comrades. "Grab your guns, we're going on a field-trip!"

"Not you." Cas intervenes. "You cannot join us."

Rufus frowns. "Why not?"

"It's much too dangerous for you." Cas explains. "It's best you remain here, at the refuge bunker."

"Yo, what was the point in teaching us how to fight demons if we're not even allowed to go outside?" the bulky man spits angrily.

"It's for your own safety!" Cas snaps, unusually assertively.

"Wait, Cas." Dean interrupts him, and pulls him to one side. "Maybe we should give these guys a chance to prove themselves? Let them tag along."

Cas doesn't say anything. Instead, he stares into the embers from last night's campfire. "You don't know how dangerous it is out there, Dean." he warns. "Far more treacherous than in Carthage."

"But we have more men." Dean adds.

"I suppose so..." Cas says, still uncertain.

Without waiting for sergeant's orders, Dean turns to address the impatient soldiers. "Ok guys, let's put you to the test. Get your stuff and get your asses outside."

The boys don't hesitate in snatching their weapons and marching out of the tent in a single-file formation. Sam watches in amazement as they obey every command, while Cas observes them anxiously from the side.

The band of thieves slices their way through the undergrowth until they emerge out of the open sand dunes. In the rising sun, they see the road which leads to the ruins of their town, and feel a pang of grief for those they left behind.

"There's no time to waste." Cas scalds them. "The longer we are out in the open, the more likely we are to be spotted."

Dean and Sam turn their heads out to sea. Sure enough, the masts of Lucifer's ship are standing tall on the horizon. Did they appear taller than usual? Or was it a trick of the light?

Cas leads them along the coastline, ducking and diving behind mounds of sand as they head further east. Gradually, the smooth sand beneath their feet turns to jagged rocky surfaces which become increasingly difficult to traverse. The tide rises as the sun reaches its peak, and some of the hunters are at risk of falling into the treacherous ocean which chomps at the shore.

"Cas, where the hell are we going?" Rufus pants. The sharp incline of the rocks is taking its toll on his stamina.

"We are approaching our destination." Cas replies robotically. "Mind your heads."

Cas ducks beneath a rocky ledge out of sight. Rufus reluctantly proceeds, followed by the rest of the expedition.

They find themselves in a dark cavernous space, threatened by the ancient stalactites which loom over their heads.

"It feels kind of 'Indiana-Jones', doesn't it?" Dean grins excitedly.

Sam rolls his eyes and spots a body of water swelling far beneath them. "Hey Cas? What happens when the tide rises?"

Cas doesn't bother to face him when he responds: "If you stop asking questions and keep moving, it is likely that we will avoid drowning."

Sam is left open-mouthed at Cas's attitude, and Dean struggles to suppress a chuckle.

Finally, Cas stops at the large jagged mouth of a tunnel. The others copy him, and pause to admire the structure of the cave.

"This is where I leave you." he says finally.

"What?" a tall slender hunter snaps. "You can't just abandon us here in the middle of nowhere!"

"He's right, Cas." Rufus nods. "One for all and all for one. Right boys?"

A round of nods and agreement. Cas looks around the eager faces of the boys with guns and then to Sam and Dean.

"Alright." he says submissively. "But I must warn you: you are not prepared for what you are about to see."

Cas strides forebodingly into the darkness. The hunters load their weapons and march after him.

After no more than twenty yards in, the darkness begins to retreat as firelight flickers off the walls of the tunnel. Like moths to a flame, the boys increase their pace, hoping to find warmth and food ahead. However, a sharp female voice stops them in their tracks. "Who's there?"

A hesitant silence. All nine men turn to Cas for further command.

"It's me." Cas calls into the firelight.

A pause. "Castiel? Is that you?"

He swallows nervously. "I've brought some...companions with me."

"What kind of companions?" another voice joins in. "_Fleshy_ ones, I hope?"

Cas closes his eyes in despair. The hunters glance between each other in confusion. Sam and Dean are suddenly aware that these 'friends' of his mean harm.

"I ask you to be civil." Cas pleads.

"Of course we'll play nice!" another voice teases. "Bring them in!"

Courageously, Cas enters the cave. The boys reluctantly follow.

They are greeted by a circle of armchairs, of all shapes and sizes, all revolving around a ferocious fire. Over the fire is a spit, and on the spit...a dead body; so blackened and torn that it is practically unidentifiable. Some of the men turn away, repressing the urge to vomit, while one or two cry out in horror.

"Oh dear, what a bunch of wimps." one of the women tuts. "Castiel, why do you insult us with this pathetic excuse for prey?"

"These men are not your _prey._" Cas hisses angrily. However, it is clear to Sam by his shaky posture that he is terrified.

"So what? Are _these_ the boys you promised would stop Lucifer?" Another woman emits a high-pitched cackle.

"But wait? What's this?" The first woman rises from her armchair. She wears a long black gown soaked in bloodstains. It flows elegantly behind her as she approaches the two brothers. "...the Winchesters? My, oh my..."

She proceeds to stroke Sam's sideburns with her black painted nails.

"As I promised..." Cas coughs.

"Cas, who the hell are these bitches?" Dean demands.

Cas finally confesses. "They're vampires, Dean."


	6. Chapter 6

The men stop and stare at him, horrified and disgusted.

"Vampires?" Dean spits. "What the hell do you think you're doing hanging around with vampires, Cas?"

"I knew you would be angry." Cas says sorrowfully. "But they are here to help."

"Well thanks, but no thanks." Dean growls. "I'd rather go down in flames with these guys than risk having my throat ripped out by a bunch of freaks."

"Blah, blah, blah." the second woman yawns, stretched across the arms of her chair. "So what is it, Rosa? Are we gonna eat them, or mate with them, or what?"

"_Mate_?" Rufus snarls in disgust.

"Neither." the first vampire in the black gown answers. "Besides, I'm not _that_ desperate."

"Oh, I don't know, Rosa. I'm rather fond of this one." The third vampire climbs seductively out of her armchair and advances towards Dean. Dean steps back and points his gun towards her.

"Felicity, stop!" Rosa orders. "Nobody's gonna eat anyone, and nobody's gonna die. We're all gonna get along just fine. For Castiel's sake."

She smiles, flashing her pointed canines. Cas looks away in revulsion.

"So what is it you want, Castiel? Do you need us to clean up some more corpses? 'Cause we're definitely down for that, aren't we girls?"

Rosa's pack lick their lips hungrily. The hunters retreat into a tight huddle, their guns loaded.

"I'm asking you to join us." Cas declares. "The time is almost upon us. We're going to battle Lucifer."

"We'd love to help you, Castiel!" she beams. "However, due to...well, you know, being vampires...we are regretfully confined to this cave until sunset."

"Tomorrow night." he continues. "I want you to storm Lucifer's ship and devour as many demons as you can."

"But you must understand that it's not that simple, Castiel." Rosa says regretfully. "We can only devour the vessels, not the demons themselves."

"If the demons have no vessels, they will retreat." Cas explains. "It's the only assistance we ask for."

"And we will be happy to oblige. Won't we girls?"

The second vampire rolls her eyes and slumps in her armchair. The third vampire, Felicity, sighs and folds her arms. "I suppose... Does this mean no fresh food _again_?"

"I'm afraid so, Sis." Rosa smiles sadly. "But there is an abundance of dead bodies over in town for us to feed on."

"I'm sick of eating rotten crap." she huffs. "I want _fresh meat_."

"You'd better go." Rosa advises. "Before my sisters get too _bloodthirsty_."

The hunters do not hesitate to leave the cave. Cas nods respectively to the vampire matriarch before escorting the brothers out.

"To say I'm disappointed is an understatement." Dean says bitterly. "Why vampires, Cas? Why?"

"More importantly, how did you manage to get them on your side?" Sam asks inquisitively.

"The vampires are all too aware of the impending apocalypse. When Lucifer says that he will destroy all of God's creations, he means it."

"Are you saying that God made vampires?"

"God made all living things." Cas nods. "Except for angels and demons."

"They're just animals, Dean." Sam says sympathetically. "They don't mean any harm. But they have to feed like the rest of us."

"Then why didn't they take a great big bite outta you?" Dean asks Cas.

"I told them I was an Angel of the Lord, and I had the power to smite them. Which, of course, was a lie." He glances to Dean for approval. "I'm getting better at lying each day."

"So you basically blackmailed them into working for you?" Sam nods, impressed.

"That's pretty cool."

"So now we have a gang of trainee hunters and three fangs to take on Lucifer." Dean concludes. "We're doomed."

"There is one more." Cas informs him as they emerge from the cave into the open sea air. "Though he will be difficult to obtain..."

"Captain, sir." Rufus addresses Castiel. "It seems we weren't quick enough to beat the tide today."

The seawater swirls around the jagged rocks, crashing ferocious against the shore. The men watched, helplessly trapped by Mother Nature.

"Great..." Dean growls. "We'll be stuck here for hours with nothing to do but pick each other's fleas..."

"And it looks like we have company..." Sam mutters.

Dean and Cas turn and face the rock. Three demonic shapes are dispersed evenly along the shore.

"Shit...they must have been waiting here all along to trap us." Dean grunts. "Boys, grab your guns."

The hunters nod obediently and load their weapons without hesitation. Sam and Dean aim their rocksalt-filled firearms at the advancing opposition. Castiel reaches for Dean's hand. Dean jumps with shock, snatches his hand away and hisses: "Cas, what the hell are you doing?"

"There's too many of them to fight, Dean." Cas responds. "I thought I could possibly teleport you and Sam to safety."

"Not a chance! We're all in this together, and that includes Rufus and the guys!" Dean says affirmatively. "Now are you gonna stay and fight or are you gonna run back to the refuge?"

Castiel looks to the crashing waves below and draws a silver blade from his sleeve.


End file.
